The present invention relates to methods and devices for cutting paper such as draftsman's tracing paper, supplied in rolls. To use such tracing paper, a draftsman places the roll on a table over the drawing, unrolls sufficient paper to cover the portions of the drawing to be copied, and traces the drawing. The completed tracing is cut from the roll, either by using scissors, or by placing a rule over the paper and tearing the tracing off along a straight edge. This manner of cutting may be awkward, and generally results in tracings of irregular size, with irregular or non-square edges.
For dispensing other types of paper, for example wrapping paper, it is known to provide a frame on a stationary stand for holding the roll of Paper, and a separate blade element attached to the frame and moveable to bear down against the roll of paper so that the paper may be torn off in a straight line against the blade. Such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,380,729 issued June 7, 1921 for an invention of B. Miller, and also U.S. Pat. No. 1,398,711 issued November 29, 1921 for an invention of F. J. Bofsky. Another paper cutting device specifically for wrapping paper is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,132,784 issued May 12, 1964 for an invention of B. Cohen et al. The device of that patent is a frame for supporting three rolls of gift wrapping paper. A taut cord or wire (14 of FIGS. 1 -4), held by the frame, provides a straight edge against which the paper is torn off. Another paper dispenser having some elements in common with the foregoing is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,915,364, issued October 28, 1975 to L. E. Dieguez, for a dispenser for rolled paper, such as adding machine paper, from a drawer or wall mount. That dispenser has a roll holder, and also has a pair of metal plates forming a guide channel with a cutting blade at the top. Other roll material dispensers and cutters are shown in U.S. Pat. 4,275,827 issued June 30, 1981 for an invention of B. F. Cole, and U.S. Pat. 3,260,431 issued July 12, 1966 for an invention of J. T. Ference.
Because tracing paper may be used to trace odd details at irregular positions and orientations over a drawing, the roll of tracing paper is moved to irregular positions on the paper; thus the frame structures of known dispenser/cutter devices are inappropriate for this application.